


Impossible

by Anko_moon



Series: HakYona Week 2019 [1]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Background Son Hak/Yona, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Drabble, F/M, HakYona Week, No Plot/Plotless, Son Hak-centric, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anko_moon/pseuds/Anko_moon
Summary: HakYona Week 2019 Day 1 - Prompt:KissShe went on her tiptoes to give him an innocent peck on the cheek as if to say thank you for coming to the castle and keeping her company.He remained frozen, unable to decipher whether the kiss was a dream or reality.A short drabble on pre-teen Hak and his conflicting feelings for Yona. Pre-canonDisclaimer: I don't own Akatsuki no Yona or any of its characters or universe all the credits to Mizuho Kusanagi





	Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> I only just realised that this was like a carbon copy of the first kiss looool.  
It's not the best but hope you enjoy!

_ What just happened? _

Hak stood dumbfounded, his legs doing their uttermost best to stay standing, his hand covering his right cheek as if he subconsciously wanted to preserve it. By the time he came to his senses, the princess was far from his field of sight.

The recently named as the thunder beast of Kouka felt in the very least confused by her boldness. His face a canvas that rarely showed anything other than the much worn menacing scowl was painted bright red resembling a particular someone’s hair colour.

And that particular person was the cause of such an expression on the boy.

‘I wonder what wrong I did in my past life to deserve such a burden.’ he sighs as he sits down facing the royal gardens, contemplating what had just happened. 

A single moment would be enough for the formidable 13 years old warrior to be caught off-hand by an unlikely opponent. All it takes is for her to smile, to say ‘Hello’ or ‘Thank you’ for him to feel so weak. Hak’s already surrendered to his emotions accepting that this was love yet for him to experience such a thing was…

...too much.

_ It was just a graze on his cheek. _

_ Maybe a small kiss. _

_ But nothing special. _

_ Just platonic._

His denial of her potential love seemed too pessimistic for a boy of his age but who could blame him. She’s already confessed to him about her love for none other than his best friend. It’s useless to hope that it was something.

Hak knows he can’t stop the way his heart flutters when he sees her and as painful as it is, the truth is how he feels will never be reciprocated. Her unpredictability wouldn't stretch as far to love him back. 

He can’t force his affections on her, he can't act on his impulses no matter how desperately he wants to, he doesn’t want to break their precious relationship and she’s the princess for god’s sake! 

The train of thoughts unravel for a long time until he finally reaches a decision.

_ I don’t want anything else other than her happiness even if I’m not part of it. _

His sacrificial love was both his strength and weakness.

**Author's Note:**

> Anko_Moon here !1!1!  
First of all thank you for reading  
I'm new to AO3 and this is the first time I've ever uploaded an actual fanfic but now it's HakYona Week 2019 (my OTP that I've followed for what 4 years now) is here I thought NOW is the time and ahaha I'm a day behind:( 
> 
> I'm sorry that the fic is super short and I swear this isn't even specifically Hak x Yona, wait but the kiss was...  
I think I was subconsciously influenced by the first Hak x Yona kiss but I was inspired by the latest Fruits Basket episode  
(season 1 ep21 on the 2019 version). I also kinda wanted to show a glimpse of hope that Hak x Yona would eventually sail (even though it still hasn't technically).
> 
> Anyways I'm sorry in advance for spelling / grammar mistakes.
> 
> Please leave comments / kudos, all forms of support + criticisms are greatly appreicated :)


End file.
